The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a memory controller and a memory system including same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile and nonvolatile in their operative nature. Volatile memory devices lose stored data in the absence of applied power. Examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data in the absence of applied power. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices. The flash memory devices may be further classified as NOR-type flash memory devices and NAND-type flash memory devices.
In a memory system including a semiconductor memory, a memory controller is commonly provided to control the overall operation of a semiconductor memory within the memory system. Memory controllers typically include an interface facilitating communication between a host and the semiconductor memory, and a logic unit controlling the semiconductor memory in response to commands received from the host.